Something to live for
by xNotxYourxAveragexGirlx
Summary: When crystal runs away from her problems at home she finds a dirt road surrounded by corn feilds and follows it...too bad she got caught by malachai..PLEASE review
1. Taken

**It's not fair. It really isn't. I'm always stuck in my room (which just happens to be the basment) And i'm so sick of **_**people**_** just in genral. Everyone is always against me. So I do what i do best. Block people out so they leave me alone. Its what i've always done. I never talk to anyone or even look at most people. I just keep to myself. I realized it was 4:30 in the morning so I decided to go to sleep. The next morning I got up and changed into a pair of red skinny jeans and a tight black shirt that said 'Linkin park' across the chest. (I'm flat so i don't see the big deal of people reading my shirt) It showed a little bit of my stomach. I went into the bathroom and put my lipring in. When I finished with that i brushed my teeth and my hair and put it in a messy ponytail. I went back in my room and put a plain black zip up jacket on but kept it un-zipped. When I was done I went upstairs and almost immedeatly was being yelled at. "Why did you sleep so late??? your supposed to be up at 8:00 so you can do your chores. Its 8:45!!!!"**

**"I'm sorry my alarm didn't go off"**

**"Your so irresponsible!!"**

**"Whatever. I'm going on a walk" **_**'Don't expect me to come back this time'**_** Yup..I was running away. I couldn't take it anymore. I slipped my skull and stripes decorated nikes and walked out the door. I turned my i-pod on and walked down the road. After an hour or two I came upon a dirt road surrounded by corn feilds. I decided to walk down it and see where it lead to. Big mistake. I walked for about 30 minutes before I saw an aandoned gas station. It looked old and eerie. I shuddred. Stuff like that scared the crap outta me. When I started walking again i couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. Following me. I Stopped and turned to the corn feild. Too bad I looked at the wrong side. As soon as I turned around and hand went over my mouth and a knife went to my throat. "Who are you outlander?" It was a boys voice. And he sounded PISSED. He took his hand off my mouth so i could answer. instead I took off running. Second big mistake. He took off after me and of course to my luck was WAY faster than I was. He grabbed my upper arm and yanked me back. One hand tangled itself in my hair and yanked down so I was foprced to look up. Still not seeing the kidnapper I was not aware of the major danger I was in. The hand that held my arm let go and he grabbed his knife and put it to my neck again. "Answer my question outlander and if you try to run again I will kill you"**

**"My name is Crystal"**

**"Why are you here"**

**"I ran away from home..i was just exploring but i'll just be going now" I knew that wouldn't work but it was worth a try. "No you won't"**

**He swung me around so i was looking at him. He had red hair that was about medium length...almost touched his shoulders but not quite. I looked into his eyes (third big mistake) as soon as i did I saw he was furious and I figured he wasn't gunna be letting me go anytime soon. "How old are you" he questioned still angrily. "16" I answered quietly. I coul;d tell that this was going to be a long day...**


	2. Living with the devil

**I wouldn't say that I was scared. But I wasn't calm either. I didn't say much. I asked a few questions to try to figure out what was happening though. "So whats your name"**

**"Why does it matter"**

**"It doesnt...but I want to know anyway"**

**"Why do you care"**

**"I don't"**

**"Then why do you want to know"**

**"Why can't i want to know is it against the law or something???"**

**"It's Malachai"**

**"Ok Malachai how old are you"**

**"17 why are you so interested"**

**"I'm just curious jeez" I rolled my eyes and continued walking. he still held a strong grip on my arm but he had put his knife away so i was a little more relaxed. But of course how relaxed can you be when your being kidnapped and have no idea whats going to happen. In other words...I wasn't too relaxed. I decided not to show how scared I really was though. "Your odd" He said dully. "Um excuse me?" I looked at him puzzled. "Your so quiet and calm and you don't even know whats going to happen to you...why?"**

**"Because I don't have anything or anybody to live for." He didn't say anything else after that. He was actually quite charming...in a dark mysterious kinda way. When we got to the small town of gatlin I couldn't help but get nervous. "Now your scared"**

**"I'm not scared"**

**"You just got tense" **

**"Yea so?"**

**"So your scared" **

**"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and tried a little harder not to be pulled towards the house we were headed for. "Your starting to piss me off" He said this as his grip got tighter around my arm. "You've been pissing me off this whole time." He slammed you into a wall and got right in my face. "You better watch yourself outlander. I don't like you and you better stay out of my way"**

**"You know theres a thing called personal space...ever heard of it??" I snapped completly forgetting how dangerous he was. He yanked his knife out and held it to my throat. "You don't know who your dealing with."**

**"Of course I do....your name is malachai and your a 17 year old creeper" This just made him even madder. But before he could do anything a boy around the age of 15 walked out of a house. "Now Malachai...that is not the right way to treat your housemate"**

**"WHAT?!?!?!?!" We both yelled at the same time. "You heard me. Until He who walks behind the rows decides what to do with this outlander you are keeping an eye on her. And so she shall be sharing your house with you until further notice. If you kill her I will see to it that you are punished."**

**"You have GOT to be kidding me"**

**"For once I agree with her. We are going to end up killing each other Isaac. This isn't a good idea."**

**"Malachai must be patient with you and you, Crystal, at least try to avoid making his temper flare. If you do this then Malachai you wont be punished and Crystal will not be dead."**

**"How do you know my name?"**

**"We've been expecting you my child." I gave him a wierd look then looked back at Malachai and groaned. "Come on lets go" he growled. "Well aren't we just a ball of sunshine"**

**"Shut up"**

**"Make me"**

**"You dont want me to"**

**"You heard isaac...if you hurt me he will punish you"**

**"He said nothing about me hurting you...i'm allowed to hurt you I just can't kill you"**

**"Oh joy..."I was quiet the rest of the way to the house. I couldnt beleive what i had to live with. I had to admit, I was scared. But unfortunatly for me when i'm scared i'm sarcastic, defensive, and mean. Not the three things i wanna be right now. Especially to my short tempered kidnapper. We got to the house and it was white and two stories. It was a cute house..for being beat up and old. I started to miss my basement and abusive parents. They were a lot better because even though they yelled and occasionally hit me there was no chance that hey would ever kill me. And my basement, I didnt have to share it with anyone and now I have to share a house with a mean bratty jerk whos goal in life is to kill whatever pisses him of...which happenes to be me at the moment. Hm, i'm in a litttle trouble if you ask me...**_**'Your gunna dieee' **_**Thank you inner voice you are very helpful. very....encouraging."Why do you hate me so much?"**

**"Your an outlander and you don't belong here"**

**"I dont think thats the reason..I think you see something in me thats different from other people and it intimadates you because your confused on wether its a good thing or a bad thing."**

**"You know what I said before? When I said you were quiet? I take it back"**

**"Hmph"**

**"Ok so whats soooo different about you"**

**"Everyone in my town is scared of me, I literally have no friends, My parents hate me so they abuse me and yell at me alll the time, I live in a basment, And I hate EVERYONE, Nobody talks to me cuz their too DUMB to figure out that i'm not a bad person and that i'm not gunna hurt them. So I block them out and they ignore me and thats how I like it. THATS how i'm different." He looked at me for a moment then started walking away again. "hey before you go you think you could show me where i'm staying."**

**He walked back up to me too close so i kept backing up until I hit a wall. "You should be staying outside but since isaac has taken a likeing to you you have to sleep in the guest room"**

**"Well that nice its a shame I don't know where that is"**

**"Follow me" He took me into a big room that had a queen sized bed. "Here is your room..now DON'T bug me" He walked into his room (which was right across the hall) and slammed the door. "Cheery."**


	3. note to self STOP PISSING HIM OFF

**For 3 hours I just sat alone in my new room and counted random stuff in the room. Every so often a tear would fall. Malachai made me feel worse then my parents ever have. I decided to take a nap seeing that there was nothing else to do. Leaving the room would possibly lead to running into Malachai and that is not what i wanted. I didn't want to admit it but I was scared of him. About an hour into my nap I woke up to the sound of the door opening. Malachai waled in and pushed you out of your bed. "Gahhh i hate youuu" **

**"Isaac has a job for you."**

**"And what would that be."**

**"While everyone is out in the feilds you stay here and watch these two troublemakers" He roughly pushed two little kids in the room and said "Don't mess up" then loudly slammed the door. **

**"Well isn't he just " The girl giggled but the boy watched me cautiously. "My name is crystal whats your names?"**

**"I'm Job and this is Sarah."**

**"It's nice to meet you..umm...is Malachai always that mean?"**

**"No...he's usually worse...this is him on a good day."**

**"Oh..."**

**"So...you live with him?"**

**"I have to...Isaac said so."**

**"I'm sorry crys" (A/N Its pronunced 'chris') I smiled. "So, what do you guys wanna do.."**

**"Lets tell funny stories since were not allowed to play board games or listen to music."**

**"Ok sure...Sarah go first" (A/N These are made up storoes that i came up with..none of this really happened)**

**"Ok so once in the barn me and job were playing hide and seek and he hid in a dark corner but started scremaing like a little girl cuz he saw a spider. I thought it was gunna be big but it was smaller than my pinkie nail." She smiled and giggle and job looked embarassed. "Aw job its ok...I was walking down the road and a bug flew in my face and I thought it was a wasp so i ran away screaming and my friend was laughing so i asked her why and she was like 'I've never seen someone get so worked up over a fly!' I ran away screaming like a two year old over a fly!" (A/N I thought I would put that in there cuz thats happened to me before teehee) **

**We told stories for a few hours and it came time where Malachai would be back soon. "my turn!" Job cried "Once I got malachai REALLY mad so i hid and I kept throwing stuff in different places to make him think I was where the thing landed so he was running around like and idiot trying to figure out where i was! He looked so stupid!!" I was laughing my head off until I saw Malachai. Then we all went quiet. All of our smiles faded and the fun was over. "Notice how when you walk in the room all the fun is just **_**sucked**_** right out." He started walking toward me so I started scooting back until I hit a wall and then stood up and and tried to get away from the wall but he grabbed my arm and slammed me back. "Don't mess with me"**

**"Let me go jerk" He pulled me forward then slammed me agaisnt the wall again. But he put more pressure this time and it was really hurting. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but it was impossible to get out of his death grip. I clenched my teeth and clossed my eyes. "Let go"**

**"Whats the magic word?"**

**"Please!" he practically threw me down. I got up and went back over to job and sarah. I put on a fake smile and sat with them. "I think its time you went back now..." I said quietly. They nodded and left. I went upstairs to my room and stayed there until 11 pm. "Crap I don't have pajamas." I went down the hall and knocked on Malachais door. "What"**

**"I need to ask you something" He got up and opened the door and looked at me. "What" **

**"Ineedtoborrowateeshirtandboxerscuzidonthavepajamas" I said really fast and quiet. "What???" **

**"I said I need to borrow a tee shirt and boxers cuz i don't have any pajamas."**

**"Fine hold on" He walked in and grabbed a plain whit tee shirt and black boxers."Thanks" I mumbled."whatever"**

**I couldn't sleep at all that night. i tossed and turned and had nightmare after nightmare. I got so frustrated that i sat up and threw my pillow aganst the wall and hid under the covers and cried. "I miss being home" I whispered. "I just wanna go home"**

**The next morning i was so tired that i went downstairs, leaned aginst a wall, slid down and fell asleep. But of course Malachai HAS to be a jerk and kick me. "Wake up"**

**"Whyyy"**

**"Because I said so"**

**"I dont wanna listen to you" geez I guess i have a death wish cuz that was my FOURTH big mistake in two days. He grabbed me by the shirt and yanked me up "I dont care what you want...your gunna go upstairs get dressed come back down and were gunna talk got it?"**

**"Fine..." I went upstairs swearing under my breathe about the jerk who won't let me sleep. After I got dressed I went downstairs to talk to Malachai about whatever. "What do you want"**

**"I'm not working in the feilds today because Isaac is making me watch you. So i'm telling you once and only once...if you do anything wrong I will give you two chances. Yea you'll be punished but you'll still be alive...get on my nerves a third time and i will kill you..I don't care what Isaac said...got it?"**

**"y-yea"**

**"good...Starting now stay out of my way and you won't hurt.."**

**"Knowing me i'm gunna do something to piss you off...but you already know that...and you may not see it but your being nice to me.."**

**"How am I being nice to you"**

**"Uh duh your giving me chances"**

**"Oh...well thanks for pointing it out...if you piss me off then I will beat you to a pulp..." I gulped. Smart..TELL him hes being nice so he will STOP being nice...good work crystal goood work.**

**HEEEEELLLLPPP MEEEEE**


	4. A Day with Malachai

**I just couldn't believe I had to be locked in a house all day with a guy that wanted to kill me. I tried to stay out of his way but then I HAD to talk to somebody because I was going out of my mind with boredom. I went over to his room and knocked on the door. "What do you want" **

**"I'm bored"**

**"Thats not my problem"**

**"Don't be a jerk"**

**"Dont piss me off"**

**"Im sorry" There was a silence then a sigh. "Fine come in"**

**"Yay" I walked in and sat on his bed. "What do you do when your bored."**

**"Nothing"**

**"Your fun"**

**"I liked you better when you were quiet" **

**"Sorry" I looked down. **

**"Ok what"**

**"What?"**

**"why'd you come in here?"**

**"Cuz I'm bored but your no help" He sighed and sat up. **

**"Ok lets ask questions"**

**"Ok"**

**"I'll go first"**

**"I saw that coming"**

**"watch it"**

**"Sorry" I really gotta get better at NOT pissing off the killer. "Alright um why did you run away"**

**"I already told you...my parents abused me and no one wanted me around"**

**"Hm"**

**"Ok my turn...Have you ever thought about running away?"**

**"No...this is where I belong"**

**"oook"**

**"Why are people scared of you"**

**"My parents..they think i'm like them...ok this is boring can we do something else?"**

**"like what"**

**"I dont know....GAHHHHHH" Then i smirked "What are you thinking"**

**"noooothing" He gave me a weird look then went back to staring off into space. I got up and started jumping up and down on the bed. "Ack! Crystal what are you doing!!"**

**"I'm jumping"**

**"Why"**

**"Because your boring!!" He looked at me and growled and hit my legs so I complelty fell off the bed. "What was that for?!"**

**"Your getting on my nerves"**

**"Whatever your such a jerk."**

**"Watch it outlander"**

**"Stop calling me that!! I'm so sick of you! I just wanna go home!! Your worse then my parents and i HATE you!!!" Before I could even take a breathe I was being pinned to the floor by a VERY angry malachai. "You are so lucky that i'm not allowed to kill you because if i were allowed you would have been dead a long time ago now your gunna shut up and stay out of my way and i'm done being nice to you. Next time you do soething wrong i won't kill you but I will hurt you so bad that you would wish that i had!! Do you understand???"**

**"Y-Yes" He got off and I ran to my room and slammed the door as hard as I could. I started crying and pacing around the room. I HAD to get out of here. I couldn't take it anymore. Today wasnt even over yet! It was only 12:30!! I sat in the corner head in hands crying trying to figure out what i was going to do. i stayed in my room for 2 hours before deciding it was safe to go out. I walked down the hall to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked at myself in the cracked and broken mirror and sighed. I wasn't ready to be away from home. I was only 16 and I had gotten myself into the biggest mess ever. I had no idea what i was going to do now. I slid down the counter and sat hlding my knees. I rested my head on the cabiinet and closed my eyes. I was going to get myself killed if I didn't get out of there soon. Malachai walked in and I tensed up. "Isaac needs to see me...don't break anything..theres guards outside the house so don't even try to run."**

**"Why would I want to leave this place...i mean you people here are soooo nice" There I go again with my stupid big mouth. I hit my head on the cabinet reallly hard telling myself to shut up already. He walked out of the room and out of the house. I hit my head way too hard because it was hurting like crazy. For about an hour I just paced around the hpuse trying to figure out what I was going to do when he got back. Which wasn't too far from now because all he had to do was go talk to isaac. I don't know what about but it shouldn't take too long whatever it was. I was right. Pretty much as I thought about that he walked in. "What did Isaac want."**

**"He wants you to be one of us."**

**"What?!!?"**

**"Thats what i said."**

**"Why"**

**"He said you haven't been tainted by the adults because you kept to yourself all your life." I looked down.**

**"What would happen if I said no"**

**"Then we would sacrifice you to He Who Walks Behind The Rows" I sighed. "So...are you going to" **

**"I want to stay alive so I guess I have to."**

**"I thought you said you Had nothing to live for."**

**"Now I do"**

**"And what would that be"**

**"Job and sarah" He snorted. "Your reason to stay alive is to be with two kids who are nine or ten years younger than you."**

**"yea and?"**

**"Like I said before...your odd"**

**"Hmph"**

**"Oh and speaking of the annoyences...I have to work in the feilds again tomarrow and your watching them"**

**"Ok...oh and Malachai?"**

**"What"**

**"Thanks for not hurting me"**

**"Don't get used to it"**

**It came to be 5:00 and I was just sitting writing in my journal. Just doing what i did best...keeping to myself. I got up and walked out of my room and downstairs. "Hey Malachai?"**

**"What now?"**

**"What do I have to do now that i'm a part of this to."**

**"Well You still have to live with me but While everyone is working out in the feilds your watching sarah and Job."**

**"Ok" For the rest o the night I just hung around until I go tired and went to sleep. The next day when Job and sarah came we all sat on my bed an talked when Job told me**

**"We have a plan to get out of here"**

**"What is it?"**

**"Well it's pretty much all on your shoulders..."**


	5. The plan

**"Its pretty much all on your shoulders"**

**"What do I have to do"**

**"You have to get Malachai to fall in love with you." Sarah responded**

**"I have to WHAT?"**

**"Crystal you have to...if he loves you than he won't kill us if were caught."**

**"Yea and maybe he will start being nicer" Sarah added**

**"Not likely"**

**"Well he won't kill you and you can convince him not to kill us"**

**"Yea" Sarah gave me a look that was **_**REALLY**_** sad and begging.**

**"Fine"**

**"YES! Thank you Crystal" They both came over and hugged me. The day went by fast and Malachai came back sooner than usual. I knew I had to start on the plan fast so I did what he wanted...stay out of his way and complete ignore him. The next couple of days were quiet and uneventful. After 2 weeks of being silent I decided to talk again. "Malachai tell the truth....why do you hate me so much?"**

**"Why does it matter to you"**

**"I don't know it just does ok? I guess I'm just sick of being hated"**

**"Well you tolerable I'll give you that...so I don't hate you"**

**"But according to other people you hate everyone"**

**"I hate most people...but like I said...your tolerable"**

**"Im just gonna take that...and...your really not bad yourself" I flashed a quick smile and went up to my room. That went well. I had to admit...he was pretty cute...when he wasn't threatening me or pinning me to a wall or a floor...well....maybe...SHUT UP no he's not. I shook my head trying to get the thoughts out. My goal was to get him to fall in love with ME not have annoying little thoughts. Probably the only reason why I was have those thoughts was because he was the only guy I have been talking to for 2 weeks. I sat on the bed deep in thought when Malachai walked in and sat down on the bed too. "What are you trying to do?" He asked angrily. "What are you talking about?"**

**"2 weeks ago you would talk nonstop and piss me off everyday! Now all the sudden you don't talk to me for 2 weeks and today you just come over and compliment me???your planning something!!"**

**"What I'm not allowed to be nice?!!?!" I said just as loud and angry as him. He lunged and me and was right in my face. His hands were by my sides blocking my exits. I did the only thing that I could think of...I kissed him. I pulled back and looked at him. He looked really mad. I thought he was gonna hit me when he yanked me up, off the bed, and slammed me into a wall. Then what I least expected...HE kissed ME. The strange thing was...I liked it. I pulled back. Then wished I didn't. "Um..."**

**Then he just walked out the door!!!! Like backed up, turned around and walked out the door. Without a word!! "Jerk" I mumbled. Who kisses a girl then leaves without a word. How rude. Oh right..this was Malachai we were talking about. He was a rude jerk. I slid down the wall and sighed. I can't fall for him...it would ruin the plan. I really think kissing him was a bad idea but I had nothing else to do. Plus he was RIGHT THERE in my face. I mean yea he isn't that attractive on the outside but here was just something to him that drew me in. I walked over to my bed, layed my head in the pillow and screamed into it. This was so humiliating!!! And to make it worse the song 'Wanted' was playing in my head by Jesse James "Put your lips on my mouth keep me comin around" SHUT UP JESSIE JAMES THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME. "Cuz I only wanna be wanted by you"**

**AHHHHHHHH SHUT IT!!!! I decided this would be a good time to get dressed (yea I was still in my pajamas at 2:00 pm.) I went through my bag full of clothes that I had brought with me and changed into a black and white tank top and black shorts. I put on my tall black converse and white knee high socks. I kept my hair down and walked downstairs. I didn't have to watch Job and Sarah today so it was just me and Malachai. Which was a bummer for me because I was embarrassed. When I did I almost immediately slammed into Malachai. "I wanna know and I wanna know now..." He said mad but calm. "Know what?"**

**"Why did you kiss me?"**

**"Why did YOU kiss me?"**

**"Answer my question!"**

**"I don't know okay?? It was all I could think of to do when you were trapping me! I wasn't expecting you to kiss back!!" **

**"I don't know why I kissed back! I don't know why I kissed you again! I don't know why I'm even explaining myself to you!! I still hate you got it??!!" I bit my lip. I was about to cry...I could feel the tears coming. "Fine" I ran upstairs and cried into my pillow. Why is it such a big deal to me?!? I was so confused. I wasn't actually falling for him...was I? I didn't want to. I needed to stick to the plan. For Job and Sarah.**


End file.
